When emergency events occur, callers may call emergency services (e.g., by dialing “9-1-1” on their telephones). In some circumstances, enough callers may call regarding the same event that telephone networks may become overloaded. Furthermore, emergency resources, such as emergency telephone operators, may be inefficiently utilized by answering numerous calls regarding the same emergency event.